Episode 7665 (10th November 2016)
Plot Adam struggles to digest the news Victoria could be pregnant. Zak tries to explain things to Belle insisting he forgot himself for a second. He apologises and states it was a stupid mistake that won't be repeated. Lawrence threatens to call the police, but Diane encourages him to do it. Doug suggests they go, and Diane agrees, but warns Lawrence she'll be back and the villagers will drive the Whites out. Lawrence reminds Diane and Doug that he owns their house, and threatens to evict them but Doug hits back they'll squat. Robert turns up at the protest and tells Diane, Doug and Rodney that it isn't the best idea, although he's disgusted to learn Lawrence threatened eviction. Robert tears a strip off Rebecca calling her worthless. Adam and Victoria wait nervously for the results of the pregnancy test. Victoria questions what they'll do if she is pregnant. Belle asks if Zak has told Joanie about the kiss but Zak insists he wants to forget it, although he couldn't ask her to lie for him. He explains he doesn't want to hurt Joanie and asks if they can pretend it never happened. Finn confides in Aaron that he has met someone but doesn't know if they are gay. Aaron suggests he just ask. A nurse tells Finn there has been no change in Kasim's condition and Aaron quizzes Finn on who Kasim is. Rakesh catches Kerry drinking in the staff room but she tells him to loosen up. The factory client catches Kerry twerking in the staff room and insists Kerry finish the tour. Adam is relieved when the nurse announces the pregnancy test was negative, but Victoria is disappointed. Finn takes Aaron to Kasmin's bedside. Aaron suggests there will be a reason no one is visiting Kasim and he's not Finn's problem. Zak decides to tell Joanie about the kiss until Belle agrees to keep schtum. Belle states she can't live a lie so will be moving back in with Jermaine. Aaron encourages Finn to find a proper boyfriend. Victoria admits to Finn she wants a baby, but doesn't think Adam does. Diane decides to find somewhere else to live so the Whites don't have a hold over them, but Robert explains that will just make things easier for the Whites. Rebecca appears and tells Robert he doesn't need to be so harsh with her next time he is putting on an act for Lawrence. Adam realises Finn knows about the pregnancy scare. Jai fears Kerry has scared off the client until Rakesh informs him George has called and will be back tomorrow. Finn tries to talk Victoria out of having a baby, but Victoria is determined to talk to Adam about starting a family. A rock comes flying through the living room window at Home Farm, just missing Lachlan. The Whites look outside to see Diane scurrying along the driveway. Victoria tells Adam she wants to be pregnant. Adam isn't sure but agrees to try for a baby. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black Guest cast *Nurse - Anna Denise Whelan *Nurse - Kate Wood *George - Duncan Casey *Kasim Sabet - Ethan Kai *Ann - Rebecca Eastham Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ward, treatment room and waiting room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Connelton Lane *Home Farm - Driveway and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Main Street *Café Main Street - Exterior and interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes